


Kiss You All Over

by unbreakable86



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Because Deep Down I'm a Sucker for Wondercorp, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Guest Starring: SwanQueen, Smut, lots of smut, more smut, wondercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable86/pseuds/unbreakable86
Summary: Collection of random drabbly, smutty Wondercorp one-shots, all contained in theJust A Kissuniverse. Exploring the mentioned "Wondercorp history". Mentions of SwanQueen, but they are not the focus of the "plot". ;)





	1. Afternoon Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Greg Berlanti and DC Comics. The idea for this story is mine though.**
> 
> **A/N 1: So, this is a collection of random Wondercorp drabbly, smutty one-shots, all contained in the Just A Kiss universe. :) We established that Supercorp will be endgame here, but I felt really inspired to explore Wondercorp’s past. How they met, how it came to be… the one-shots, however, will not be in any specific order. :)**
> 
> **This is something entirely new for me, so I hope you enjoy.**

_“Gonna wrap my arms around you, hold you close to me. Oh babe, I wanna taste your lips, I wanna fill your fantasy.” ___

__Pinching the bridge of her nose with a deep, exasperated sigh, Lena Luthor reclined in her desk chair, the raven-haired CEO fighting an impending headache. Her temples were dully throbbing, making her hope that the stack of paperwork that was currently residing on her desk would magically disappear, so she would not have to deal with any of it. It was late afternoon, the autumn sky outside raging with storm clouds, the greys and dark blues swirling together and blurring in the rain that was pouring down on the city of Metropolis._ _

__Sipping her glass of water to ease the persistent throbbing in her head, Lena returned her attention to the papers on her desk, trying to get as much done as possible because she was ready to go home despite the call she had scheduled for two hours later. As little as she looked forward to talking to a business partner in Australia, she knew that it was of utmost importance to Luthor Corp, so she was determined to suck it up and get rid of her headache. After having spent the day in a meeting room with a bunch of self-righteous businessmen who did not take her seriously, she was high strung, her body tense with the stress of the day and all she wanted to do was take a bath and settle down with a glass of wine._ _

__Her musings were interrupted by a knock at the door. Rolling her eyes, Lena sat up straight, green orbs fixated on the hardwood, “Come in.”_ _

__The door opened slowly and her assistant Jess peeked her head in, “Miss Luthor, Diana Prince is here to see you.”_ _

__A soft smile played at the CEO’s lips and Lena cleared her throat, “Send her in please. Oh, and Jess? Would you do me a favor and reschedule my call to whenever it’s convenient for both parties? Just check my schedule and make the appointment whenever. And then please call it a day. You did so much overtime this week. Please spend some time with your girlfriend.”_ _

__Her assistant beamed, knowing and grateful at the same time, “Yes, Miss Luthor. Thank you.”_ _

__Lena winked, “You are very welcome.”_ _

__The brunette opened the door wider and lead another beautiful brunette inside Lena’s office. It had been two months since she had last seen Diana because the brunette had been busy saving the world in Europe, so the air was knocked out of the CEO’s lungs when smoldering chocolate orbs locked onto her own green ones, Diana Prince as breathtaking as ever, dressed in black leather pants and a black shirt with a plunging neckline, giving the CEO a generous look at a beautiful cleavage, the tops of the brunette’s breasts teasingly peeking out. Long, chestnut curls were loosely falling around strong shoulders and the outfit was topped of by three-inch heels and a red leather jacket._ _

__Lena was staring at the other woman, her mouth going dry as Diana knowingly smirked at her. Ridding herself of her jacket and draping it over the backrest of one of the chairs opposite Lena’s desk, revealing her muscular arms, the brunette sauntered over to Lena, who could just stare and gape at the beauty that was Diana Prince. They had known each other for roughly two years, but every time they saw each other, the CEO was once again in awe of the ethereal creature in front of her, who was now leaning against her desk. A raspy voice shook Lena out of her reverie, Diana’s accent thick as she spoke, “You look tense, my love.”_ _

__Stretching her neck slightly, Lena groaned, “It was just a long day of dealing with misogynist assholes. Hence why I have a headache and my patience has been running out ever since. It drained my energy.”_ _

__A confused frown made its way to Diana’s forehead, “Miso-what?”_ _

__Lena grinned, “Sexist assholes.”_ _

__Chuckling, the brunette pushed herself up and walked around the CEO. When strong fingers started massaging her temples, Lena leaned her head back and sighed, the throbbing in her head gradually seeping out and making her relax into her chair._ _

__Nimble fingers worked to get her hair out of its tight bun so her locks spilled loosely around her shoulders. Diana’s hands slowly wandered from her temples up to her scalp, all ten fingers now applying gentle but firm pressure to her head, and the CEO groaned at how good it felt. The tension left her as Diana kept massaging her head, her fingers splaying out and including her neck and shoulders, and Lena shuddered at the tiny kiss that was pressed against her ear, “That’s it, my love. Relax.”_ _

__Lena’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she felt the light tingling in her head and shoulders that came with relaxation, and when the brunette felt the CEO melt under her touch, she eased the pressure, fingers now only lightly dancing over Lena’s pale shoulders and neck._ _

__The serenity Lena felt changed into something else at the other woman’s gentle touch caused goose bumps to spread across her porcelain skin, the CEO shivering lightly as Diana’s hands brushed her skin and wandered to her upper chest, her black off-the-shoulder dress giving the brunette perfect access._ _

__Every inch of Lena’s skin that Diana’s fingers traveled was on fire and the brunette did not let up. Keeping her touch featherlight, Diana wandered lower, nimble digits now caressing the tops of Lena’s breasts just underneath the fabric of her dress. The CEO’s breathing stuttered lightly at the gentle touch and she let out a tiny wail. Leaning down to the other woman’s ear, Diana breathed, “Is this okay?”_ _

__Lena swallowed hard, nodding dumbly, “Yes, Di. Please, I need more.”_ _

__Smiling, the brunette’s hands wandered down into the neckline of the dress, sneaking into Lena’s bra cups to cup her breasts tenderly. The raven-haired woman moaned throatily now, Diana massaging pale flesh and teasing her nipples into stiffness._ _

__She almost stumbled when she shot up from her chair, the brunette immediately catching her and wrapping her into her arms. Their lips fused together in a frenzy, the two women kissing hungrily, their tongues chasing each other and their breathing ragged already. Lena buried her fingers in thick, brown curls, letting herself fall deeper into the kiss. Diana bit Lena’s bottom lip gently, making the raven-haired woman tug on chocolate hair and the taller woman groaned, her grip on curvy hips tightening ever so lightly. Nimble hands made their way to Lena’s backside, pulling her dress up a bit, and hoisted the smaller woman up so she could wrap her legs around Diana’s muscular form, carrying her to her office couch._ _

__The superhero carefully sat and Lena straddled her, the raven-haired woman breaking the kiss and letting plush lips trail along Diana’s strong jawline. Nibbling on Diana’s pulse point gently, the vein in the taller woman’s neck thumping furiously, the CEO squeezed Diana’s full breasts through her shirt, the brunette moaning breathily into her ear._ _

__Lena smiled at that, bringing her face back to eye-level, her thumb tracing the taller woman’s lower lip, and she was enraptured by the beauty that was Diana Prince. Her eyes were smoldering, boring into her and staring straight into her soul, reminding Lena of hot chocolate on a cold winter night that wraps around you like a blanket. She was engulfed with this woman’s warmth and felt so at home that she wanted to crawl into her. The safety she felt in Diana’s arms was unprecedented; the brunette was so fierce and strong when it came to battle, a god killer with the weight of the world on her shoulders, but she was also soft and protective when it came to the people she loved and cared about. She was so innocent and so full of wonder for the world around her, and at the same time she could snap everyone’s neck with just one finger. Brown eyes were slightly misty now when staring back into green and Lena realized that Diana had been reading her and her emotions and knew what she was feeling. Gently wiping away the stray tear that made its way down the superhero’s cheek, she leaned back in and kissed the taller woman, pouring everything she felt into it._ _

__Fingers that had been leisurely dancing up and down Lena’s thighs now dug into pale flesh with the change of pace and Lena raised up to her knees, pressing the brunette further into the cushions, her head leaned back, the raven-haired woman now slightly above her. Breaking their liplock once again, both women’s breathing a little ragged now, they looked into each other’s eyes, chocolate brown into emerald green, and Lena whispered hotly, “Touch me.”_ _

__Despite the fact that Diana’s eyes darkened at those words, she faltered slightly, “Are… are you sure? I mean… this is your office and if someone comes in… I just don’t want you to get into trouble.”_ _

__Rolling her hips gently against the brunette’s stomach, Lena whined, “I’m the boss. I won’t get into trouble. Please, Di.”_ _

__Pupils blown, the superhero nodded and started kissing Lena’s neck down to her cleavage, her tongue flitting out intermittently along the way. A creamy neck craned to give the taller woman better access, and her hips thrusted forward sharply when a gentle hand came up to massage her right breast through her dress, the material rubbing deliciously against her sensitive flesh._ _

__Reaching up with her right hand, Diana unfastened the button of Lena’s dress and pulled the zipper down before tugging it down the dark-haired woman’s arms so it was pooling around her waist. The brunette swallowed hard at the sight of pale breasts confined by a black lace, strapless bra, pink nipples, erect with arousal, just peeking through to tease her. Chocolate eyes travelled back up to emerald, boring into them so sincere that Lena shuddered at Diana’s next words, “You are so beautiful, Lee.”_ _

__With a strangled sob, the raven-haired CEO reconnected their lips in another fiery kiss, fumbling to pull her bra down to give the taller woman access to her breasts. She needed to be touched; a fire had ignited low in her belly, a warm simmering now burning with need that she needed to be satiated._ _

__When Lena had freed her breasts, she unceremoniously threw the bra away and Diana’s mouth once again started travelling. Trailing her tongue along the CEO’s jawline and up to her ear, the brunette gently bit down on Lena’s earlobe, making the raven-haired woman tremble with delight, goose bumps spreading all over her body, her nipples hardening even more. The superhero reached up and cupped Lena’s breasts tenderly in her hands, massaging them softly, her palms intermittently brushing against erect nipples. The CEO groaned throatily watching as a plush mouth made its way down to join the hands. Squeezing her breasts delicately, Diana pushed them together lightly, her tongue leaving a wet path on pale skin. Looking up, the two women’s eyes met once again and Lena cupped the back of the brunette’s head, her fingers tangling in thick chestnut curls to pull the taller woman closer. When she felt a hot, wet mouth envelop her nipple, Lena almost lost it, the build-up having been so intense that she was just about to explode at the other woman’s touch. A skilled tongue started working her nipple, alternating between swirling and fluttering, and the CEO panted, leaning her head down to brush their foreheads together, their gazes still connected._ _

___“Please…” ____ _

____The whisper of this one word was so soft that Lena was not sure Diana had heard her, but of course she had, the superhero’s hearing so enhanced that she had easily caught it. The way her eyes sparkled let the smaller woman know that she had indeed registered the plea and, switching breasts, her right hand travelled further down Lena’s body._ _ _ _

____The raven-haired woman was going crazy with want, almost writhing on top of the brunette as she felt the suction on her nipple and the pulsating between her legs, her wetness slowly oozing out of her and soaking her panties. Diana’s fingers tickled against the inside of her thigh and she let Lena’s nipple go with a soft pop, her left hand wrapping around the CEO’s waist to steady her. Cupping the brunette’s face with both hands, Lena panted into her mouth, her hips thrusting, seeking friction they did not yet get. “Di–“ A strangled sob left the raven-haired woman’s mouth when Diana’s hand made contact with Lena’s soaked, lacy panties, and the CEO felt the other woman’s breath catch in her throat when she felt how wet she was because of her, “Fuck me!” Lena demanded before she fused their lips together in a frenzied kiss once again, and just then Diana bluntly pushed her panties aside, both women whimpering at the first contact._ _ _ _

____Nimble fingers collected some of the wetness from Lena’s core and stroked up to the woman’s clit, her whole body jumping when the tips of Diana’s digits brushed her most sensitive spot, “Please…”_ _ _ _

____Nibbling at the underside of the smaller woman’s jaw, the brunette rasped, “Please what, Lee? Say it again!”_ _ _ _

____Lena Luthor had never been one to beg, but she knew that this woman would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. Brown eyes were staring at her lovingly, expectantly, as Diana kept circling her sensitive clit with a barely there touch, coaxing another plethora of wetness from her body, waiting for Lena to voice her desires yet again. She complied, Diana’s face in her hands, their eyes connected, her breath hitting plush lips when she whispered, “Fuck me, Diana. Please.”_ _ _ _

____Two fingers swiftly plunged into the CEO and she groaned, muffling the sounds she was making by kissing Diana again, her hips immediately starting a rhythm of rising up and slamming back down onto waiting fingers, riding the other woman hard and fast._ _ _ _

____Diana’s right hand was on Lena’s back, steadying her, soothingly tickling her spine while their lips remained locked, heavenly sounds escaping the raven-haired woman’s lips and into the brunette’s mouth. They broke apart, gasping for air, the movement of Lena’s hips never ceasing as she effectively fucked herself on Diana’s fingers. The brunette stared, transfixed, whispering into the space between them, “That’s it, my love. You like that?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes,” Lena sobbed, slamming her hips down harder, skin slapping against skin now. Diana could not help herself, so she bunched the other woman’s dress up, the material now being lodged haphazardly around Lena’s waist, as she grabbed her ass cheek and squeezed firmly, guiding the smaller woman down onto her fingers a little more forcefully. She started curling her digits inside Lena’s warmth and the other woman jerked, choking on air as she whined, “One more.”_ _ _ _

____Diana’s mind was clouded with desire for the woman, but worry must have been edged around her eyes because Lena took her face back into her hands, “You won’t hurt me. I promise. Please fuck me. I need you.”_ _ _ _

____The other woman’s pleas and promises were enough for Diana, so she carefully lifted a third finger, but slowing down Lena’s hips when she sank down again. Shaking her head, the raven-haired woman breathed, “It’s okay. You feel so good inside me. Let me ride you.”_ _ _ _

____The brunette kissed Lena gently and delivered a firm smack to her backside, spurring the other woman on to take what she needed. The CEO moaned, the erratic movements of her hips not letting up, “Oh, fuck. Yes, I’m so close… I’m…”_ _ _ _

____Diana was quick to press a firm thumb to Lena’s clit and the CEO exploded, white, hot pleasure coursing through her body as she came, riding out every wave of her orgasm with Diana’s assistance, the brunette drawing it out as long as she could._ _ _ _

____Trembling with aftershocks, her walls still clenching around the brunette’s relentless fingers, Lena slumped against Diana’s muscular body, the superhero catching her with her left arm, stroking soothingly up and down her spine, lips pressing against a damp forehead, “I’ve got you, Lee. I’ve got you.”_ _ _ _

____Lena tucked her head into the crook of Diana’s neck while she waited for her breathing to even out, taking in the scent of the woman she had been intimate with for two years, the familiarity washing over her once again and making her feel at ease, “Mmm, I love when you stay inside me for a while longer.”_ _ _ _

____Diana smiled against her forehead, “I love being inside you too much to not do it. You’re breathtakingly beautiful, my love. And you feel so, so good.”_ _ _ _

____Raising her hips slowly, the CEO felt strong fingers slip out of her and she moaned, immediately missing the contact as her walls clenched around nothing, “God, you’re way too good at this.”_ _ _ _

____Chocolate orbs sparkled at Lena’s admission and Diana leaned in, their lips almost brushing against each other when there was a knock at the door, a muffled female voice being heard on the other side, “Miss Luthor?”_ _ _ _

____The CEO’s eyes widened comically as she scrambled off of Diana’s lap, the brunette chuckling while Lena dove for her bra, breathlessly choking out, “Just a second!”_ _ _ _

____Wobbling through her office on shaky legs adjusting her panties, Lena pulled her dress up hastily, huffing when she desperately tried to reach the zipper for her dress. Feeling soft hands on her shoulders, she instantly relaxed, Diana kissing her spine briefly before zipping her up and re-fastening the small button at the top. The brunette squeezed her hips and pressed herself against the CEO’s back, wrapping her arms around her waist, and Lena instantly felt calmness wash over her, the effect of Diana Prince once again not lost on her._ _ _ _

____Lena smiled softly at the brunette’s lips against the back of her neck, soft fingers caressing her stomach in a calming manner. Fixing her hair quickly, Lena slipped from the other woman’s embrace and sat down behind her desk crossing her legs. Diana sauntered back over to the couch and sat as well, very distractingly sucking the fingers of her right hand clean._ _ _ _

____Clearing her throat, Lena raised her voice, “Come in.”_ _ _ _

____The door opened and into her office stepped her Head of Security, Emma Swan, walked in, “Miss Luthor,” the blonde nodded taking in the surroundings until her gaze landed on the brunette on the couch, raising an eyebrow while looking back and forth between the two women. Taking in their appearances, the penny seemed to drop and blue eyes widened, “My apologies for the interruption, ladies. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay before I clock out.”_ _ _ _

____Smiling softly at the other woman, Lena chuckled, “All is fine, Emma. Thank you for checking in. Miss Prince and I will be leaving soon as well, and I will just tell Edward to set the alarm.”_ _ _ _

____Nodding once again, the blonde excused herself, “Very well, Miss Luthor. Have a pleasant evening and I will see you tomorrow. My wife sends her regards.”_ _ _ _

____Lena beamed, “Thank you. Please send Mayor Mills my regards as well. See you tomorrow.”_ ___

__When the door clicked shut behind the blonde, Diana uncrossed her legs, drawing green eyes to the action, and got up. Pulling Lena up from her chair, the superhero fished powder and lipstick out of Lena’s purse, to help her fix her make-up with a soft _'you look a little disheveled, my love'.__ _

____

____

____Rolling her eyes, Lena huffed, “I hate that you don’t feel exertion.”_ _ _ _

____Smirking, the brunette started applying the rich, crimson lipstick to the CEO’s plushness, a mischievous glint in her eye once again, “No, you don’t.”_ _ _ _

____The CEO crinkled her nose, “You’re right. I don’t. How about we go back to my place for dinner and a movie that we are not going to watch?”_ _ _ _

____Cupping a pale face in her hands, Diana smiled brightly, “That sounds absolutely lovely.”_ _ _ _

____With that, the brunette leaned down and pressed her lips to Lena’s once again, chastely this time, before the two women left the office to enjoy their night together._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N 2: Thanks for reading.**
> 
> **This sex scene was originally featured in chapter 2 of Just A Kiss, but I edited it a little in order to fit into this scenario. It was so much work and I really, really liked it too much for it to go to waste.**
> 
> **The quote in the beginning is taken from the song Kiss You All Over by EXILE.**
> 
> **Reviews are love.**
> 
> **Until next time, my lovelies.**


	2. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N 1: I do not own anything.**
> 
> **It’s been 84 years, guys… but I was recently inspired to continue writing this. Thank you, DaughterofHippolyta. This one is for you and ValkHedaLeana on ff.net. Happy reading, girls. ;)**
> 
> **So here is a sweet shorty that starts the morning after the last chapter. :)**
> 
> **English is not my first language so please, if you find mistakes, be nice and welcoming. They like coffee (milk, no sugar) and cookies.**
> 
> **Happy reading.**

_“Good morning, love. It’s my favorite love song. I waited all night long. Before you get into the shower, before you worry about your hair, Baby, give me one more hour; I want you to stay right there. I don’t wanna lose a moment, I don’t wanna miss a kiss. If I could plan the perfect day, love, then I would start it just like this.”_

Lena Luthor was standing on her spacious penthouse balcony with a coffee in hand, leisurely sipping the scorching hot liquid as she enjoyed the view over early morning Metropolis. The sun had just risen and was slowly pouring its rich oranges and yellows into the sky, the tall buildings around her reflecting the rays as she stared at nothing in particular. A gentle autumn breeze was softly blowing, catching in jet-black locks and whipping them around her pale face. The sky had cleared up after the storm had subsided overnight, the rain gone and the air smelling fresh and clean.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Lena’s thoughts wandered to the night before, a soft smile playing at her lips as the memories came back to her and as she thought about the woman who was currently sprawled out on her bed, naked. 

She could still feel Diana’s hands and lips all over her body, the sweet torturous pleasure that they had shared, hot breaths, heavy pants, and the delicious sting that still remained on her skin of where they had marked each other. Lena felt her core twitch, her nipples hardening and straining against the silk of her robe, and the CEO shook her head to clear it from the sudden arousal-induced fog. All her attempts to pull her mind of the gutter, however, remained futile because the soft purring of her motorized bedroom blinds made her turn around, watching as her bedroom was revealed inch by inch, her view of Diana’s body unobstructed now, except for the skimpy corner of the sheets that was barely covering her backside.

Lena’s throat went awfully dry at the sight, the raven-haired CEO hastily gulping down a generous amount of coffee and almost choking. Green eyes were trained onto the gorgeous form on her bed, dark chestnut curls tousled and a few strands lightly sticking up in soft tufts from Diana’s head, making the other woman smile softly. The superhero looked adorable when she slept and Lena felt her heart flutter affectionately in her chest. Emerald green orbs started wandering, caressing every inch of Diana’s muscular back, her light tan building a sharp contrast against the whiteness of her sheets. Lena’s breathing stuttered briefly when she reached the tiny dimples just at the base of the brunette’s spine and the CEO bit her lower lip, worrying it between her teeth. Diana Prince was a sight, her left leg bent, her right leg stretched out as she hugged her pillow, the other woman’s impressive bicep well-defined and teasing Lena, her need to run her tongue across that smooth skin heightening every second.

Slowly making her way back into the penthouse through the living room door, the CEO left her coffee mug on the kitchen island and padded back into her bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and shed her robe, the silk smoothly gliding off her still naked body and pooling at her feet. 

Being in Diana’s vicinity again, she immediately felt at ease, warmth filling her body and settling in her midsection, the brunette’s superpowers never lost on her. Feeling unusually confident, she kneeled on the bed and crawled over to her lover, the mattress dipping under her knees. Lena tentatively reached out and tugged at the sheets, exposing Diana’s perfect, squeezable backside to the CEO’s hungry gaze. Licking her lips, the smaller woman straddled the back of Diana’s right thigh, her forefinger featherlightly tickling down the brunette’s spine. Lena smiled as she watched the other woman’s back muscles flex, Diana subconsciously reacting to her gentle touch right away. Leaning over, the CEO braced her left hand on the mattress next to the superhero’s shoulder and started pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to Diana’s shoulder blades, her tongue trailing liberally as she eventually made her way down the other woman’s spine, her right hand carefully squeezing Diana’s delicious and exposed backside. Dipping her tongue into the adorable dimples right above the brunette’s ass briefly, Lena made her way back up and finally felt Diana stir as she left a wet, hot path in her wake before teasingly rimming the shell of the other woman’s ear, making the brunette moan softly. Smiling, the CEO nibbled on Diana’s earlobe and whispered, “Good morning.”

When she felt the brunette pushing herself up, Lena made room for the other woman to turn around, her accent thick in her drowsy state, “Mmmm, a good morning, indeed.”

Diana was facing Lena now, curious but still sleepy chocolate orbs staring up at her, and the CEO let her eyes wander. Dark chestnut tresses were splayed across the white pillow underneath Diana’s head, the vein in her neck thumping steadily. For now, Lena thought mischievously, the glint in her eyes probably giving her intentions away as Diana let her stare, with her pupils now dilated and her lower lip caught between her teeth. Cocoa nipples were already stiff; the raven-haired woman could not tell if it was from arousal or from the chill in the room, but her mouth started watering at the thought of enveloping them with her warmth and suckling oh-so-gently.

She could tell that Diana was reading her because the other woman squeezed her thighs together, her abs flexing as she squirmed, making Lena smirk and level her face with the brunette’s again, “Mmmm… soon, my darling.”

With brown eyes still locked onto green, Diana opened her legs slowly and pulled her knees up, caressing the other woman’s sides with her thighs. When their cores touched, Lena moaned throatily at feeling the brunette’s wetness against her skin, “God, Di…”

She was unable to finish her sentence because Diana had pulled her head down and was now hotly whispering against her lips, her eyes darting back and forth between her eyes and mouth, “Please, Lee. I need you.”

Lena’s gaze softened at hearing the vulnerability in the superhero’s voice, her heart fluttering as Diana gave herself so freely, so willingly to her. The first touch of their lips was deep and open-mouthed, their tongues dancing together as they let themselves fall deeper into their kiss. Both women groaned at the sensation, Diana reaching down to cup her lover’s ass, pulling her closer against her wetness and subtly thrusting her hips into Lena’s.

Knowing it would drive the brunette wild, the CEO broke the kiss and let her lips and tongue glide along the other woman’s jawline, just where it met her neck, trailing leisurely up to Diana’s ear, nibbling her lobe gently before rasping,, “You are not very patient today, my love.”

Tangling her fingers in raven curls as Lena made her way down her body, the brunette chuckled, “When have you ever known me to be pa- oh my…” The rest of her sentence was cut off by a low moan that ripped from her throat, the sensation of Lena suckling her right nipple into stiffness sending shockwaves through her whole body and right to her core, her wetness now trickling out of her and coating her inner thighs.

Smoldering chocolate orbs were boring into emerald green as Diana bit her lip, watching as Lena applied suction to her stiff buds alternately, and she felt a coil low in her stomach, “Please, Lee.”

Letting the brunette’s nipple go with a soft pop, Lena leveled her face with her lover’s once again, “Please what, my darling?”

Diana whined, “I need you inside me.”

The CEO’s eyes darkened, her hungry gaze following her right hand that was tickling down the brunette’s muscular form, “You do? Are you sure you’re ready?”

Leaning up, Diana brushed their noses together, touched by Lena’s implication, “You know I don’t need much when it comes to you. Check for yourself,” the superhero challenged with a wink, softly grazing Lena’s plush lips with hers.

The raven-haired woman’s fingertips were leaving a fiery trail down Diana’s body and the brunette arched into her caress, Lena admiring the smooth curve of that beautiful body as it expressed its hunger for her touch, “You’re breathtaking, Di. Look at me.”

Diana’s eyes were almost black now, her pupils blown when she reconnected their eyes, “Look at me,” Lena breathed once again, as she slowly leaned down to kiss her lover. The brunette felt her body twitch in anticipation, their lips mashing together as their gazes stayed locked, eyes albeit fluttering a little.

When Lena’s fingers touched the other woman’s wetness for the first time they both groaned, the CEO briefly breaking the kiss to hotly whisper into the air between them, “You’re so wet, Baby. Is this for me?”

Burying her hands into thick, black curls, the superhero pulled Lena impossibly closer and croaked, “Always.”

Emboldened, Lena’s lips crashed back into Diana’s, her tongue asking for entrance, and when it slipped inside and tangled with the brunette’s, the CEO eased a tender finger into her lover, pressing upward and watching brown eyes roll into the back of the brunette’s head, her throaty moan being muffled by Lena’s mouth.

Breaking the kiss to give them both air to breathe, Lena watched Diana’s face as she pumped steadily, coaxing the brunette’s clit from out of underneath its hood ever so gently, the superhero’s body twitching every time the nub bumped into the CEO’s thumb.

Diana’s fingers dug into the pale flesh of Lena’s back when she added another finger and started to curl her digits inside the other woman with torturous tenderness. Wrapping her thighs around her lover’s waist fully, her ankles locked over the CEO’s lower back, Diana’s hands came up to cup Lena’s face once again, chocolate orbs opening and staring right into brilliant green as the brunette started panting, Lena’s ministrations sending shockwaves through her body that were licking up her spine deliciously, “Right there, Lee. Oh, by Hera… another one, please.”

Nibbling on Diana’s bottom lip tenderly, Lena pushed a third finger inside her lover with her next thrust in, the superhero throwing her head back as they started massaging the spongy spot inside her with purpose now.

The CEO knew it would not take Diana long and she stared, pressing kisses to the heated skin of the brunette’s upper chest, her tongue flicking out once again to glide along Diana’s jawline and up to her ear, hotly licking the shell, “Are you close?”

A string of unintelligible sounds were leaving Diana’s mouth as she frantically thrusted her hips to try to increase the friction, but Lena did not comply. She was waiting for the other woman to voice her desires, always proper Diana Prince falling apart under her touch being one of Lena’s biggest turn-ons.

“Faster,” the brunette choked out, “Please. Harder.”

Grinning to herself, the CEO purred into the taller woman’s ear, “Mmmm… say it, my love.”

Whining in exasperation, Diana pulled Lena’s head up by her hair, the CEO moaning at the delicious sting, both women’s noses touching when the brunette rasped, “Fuck me.”

Lena moaned throatily and crashed her lips to Diana’s, meeting the brunette’s every upward thrusts with one of her own as she picked up her pace, using her hips to drive her fingers harder and more deeply into her lover, making sure her palm hit her clit each time she entered.  
Breaking away to gasp for air, Diana held Lena’s head in place as they panted into each other’s mouths, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room now. When the CEO felt the other woman’s walls flutter, she moaned against the brunette’s plushness, “That’s it, Baby. I’ve got you. Let go.”

Pulling Lena down, Diana buried her face into the other woman’s shoulder, a strangled sob leaving her mouth, “I’m so close… I’m… I’m going to-”

“That’s it, my love,” Lena coaxed, “Let go. Come for me.”

This was all Diana needed to tumble over the edge and she bit down hard on the CEO’s shoulder, her ecstatic cries muffled by pale flesh as she shivered through her powerful climax.

Lena hissed in pain when she felt Diana’s teeth dig into her flesh, but she continued to guide her lover through her orgasm, gradually slowing her thrusts and bringing the brunette down from her intense high.

When Diana’s body went slack in her arms, Lena gently pulled her fingers out, leaving the brunette whimpering and her walls clenching around nothing. Making sure the brunette was looking at her, albeit with her eyes still hooded, the CEO started cleaning the superhero’s essence off, her tongue and mouth seductively enveloping her sopping fingers to suck them clean as she rasped, “Mmmm, you taste so good.”

Diana whined, eagerly pulling Lena in to kiss her, tasting herself on the raven-haired woman’s tongue when it tangled with hers, both women groaning at sharing the brunette’s taste.

When they broke apart, Lena carefully climbed off the other woman and settled next to her, pulling the taller woman into her embrace and kissing a damp forehead. Nestling her head against Lena’s chest, Diana sighed contentedly, her arms wrapping around her lover’s curvy waist as the CEO languidly tickled up and down her spine.

The repetitive movement of Lena’s fingers made the superhero feel drowsy and she pressed a lazy kiss to the skin just above the other woman’s heart, “That was amazing. You are amazing, Lena Luthor.”

Kissing the top of a brunette head, Lena smiled, “No. You are.”

Emerald green orbs flitted over to the bedside table, two metal braces neatly resting there, waiting for their owner to put them back on, and Lena’s heart started to feel heavy in her chest, “When do you have to leave?”

Diana chuckled, “Really, Miss Luthor? You want to talk about this _now_?” When she did not get a reply, the brunette continued, “I’m having dinner with Bruce in London tomorrow night at six. With the time difference I should be leaving sometime tomorrow morning.”

Lena relaxed at hearing those words, breathing in the other woman’s scent deeply and letting it wash over her, “Good. So one more day of food, drinks, movies, and earth-shattering sex.”

Pressing a series of butterfly kisses along the creamy skin of Lena’s neck, Diana hummed, “Mmmm, which one do you want to start with?”

Just before the brunette’s sneaky wandering fingers could come in contact with the CEO’s dripping core, however, both women’s stomachs simultaneously protested with a mighty rumble, making them laugh heartily, and Lena shot back, “Well, I think that answered the question, even though I would prefer other things to eat,” she teasingly added, both women’s eyes darkening at the implication behind Lena’s words.

Biting her lip, Diana leaned up to press a soft kiss to plush lips, “Mmmm, hold that thought, my love. For now, let’s make breakfast and shower. I think we can even save water if we hop in together.”

Lena grinned mischievously, “Oh, _really_?”

Pecking the raven-haired woman’s lips one last time, Diana smiled, “Yes, really. Come on.”

The two lovers scrambled out of bed, Lena handing the brunette her spare robe while picking up her own, both women putting them on before Diana wrapped both her arms around the CEO’s midsection from behind, walking them to the kitchen area while peppering Lena’s neck with tiny kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N 2: Thank you for reading.**
> 
> **The quote in the beginning is taken from the song _Good Morning_ by John Legend.**
> 
> **This chapter was intended to be a lot steamier because I had a different idea, but this one will come in the next installment. :D I’m not quite sure if I like this one so much, but I wanted to give you guys something and put it out there.**
> 
> **Feel free to visit me on Twitter or Insta: @unbreakable1986.**
> 
> **Reviews are love.**
> 
> **Until next time, my darlings.**


End file.
